Grim
Grim is over one hundred and thirty-seven thousand years old and speaks with a Jamaican accent. His long scythe is the source of all of his supernatural and magical abilities, and possesses many magical capabilities and qualities; although he is still capable of using some incredibly powerful magic spells without it, though these instances are quite rare. By losing a limbo contest to Billy and Mandy, Grim is fated to be their "best friend" forever. Unfortunately for the Reaper, the contract legally binds him to them, if he ever breaks his friendship with them, he would be forced to spend eternity in Underworld Jail as a result of contract violation. Despite this however, he has often tried various ways to get out of this servitude. Though Billy is friendly towards him, Mandy treats him dominantly, and this angers and irritates him to the point where he constantly fantasizes about killing both of them. However, there have been instances that show that he does indeed care for them. He is often forced to do their chores and create supernatural fun for them. Grim is slowly adapting to modern life and is usually seen in his free time watching television (mainly horror movies or soap operas). His adaption to daily life also leads him to neglect his duties as Master of the Underworld and, eventually, not even care about who uses his enormously powerful scythe, seeing as how it is constantly stolen. He also has a bottomless trunk, where all types of dark magical and mystical objects are found; Billy usually abuses them, creating extensive damage, chaos, ruin, death, and destruction. His friend-and-hate relationship with Billy and Mandy seems to vary from each other. He seems to be more annoyed with Billy than Mandy, due to his idiocy and stupidity. Although Billy abuses Grim's magical and supernatural powers as much as Mandy, Billy treats Grim with much more fairness, generosity, and kindness, resulting in Grim actually caring and liking Billy. In Mandy's case, although they both share the same cold-hearted cynical and misanthropic view of humanity and apathy for the welfare of Billy and other characters, Grim tends to dislike her more than Billy due to her abusive, cruel and disrespectful actions towards him. Like most other characters, Grim greatly fears Mandy, but is able to openly rebel against her when she becomes too obnoxious and abusive. Grim owns the giant three-headed dog Cerberus but has no control over it whatsoever and is terrified of it. Mandy seems to be the only person capable of taming and commanding it effectively. While it is shown that Grim does care for his scythe, he often makes the mistake of letting others use it, or loses it in other ways. Described by series creator Maxwell Atoms as 'cantankerous', Grim is unsatisfied being stuck as Billy and Mandy's 'best friend-slave'. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_(Billy_%26_Mandy)#Grim_Reaper http://grimadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Grim Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Maxwell Atoms Category:Greg Eagles Category:Impossible Talents Category:Protaginst Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Characters Category:Acksent Category:Crafty Category:Ensouling character Category:Unpredictible Category:Unlucky Category:Selfish Category:Violent Category:Clever Category:Magic Category:Witch Craft Category:Sadistic Category:Wise Characters Category:Overworked Category:Evil Category:Monster Category:Skilled Category:Anti-Hero Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Category:Grim & Evil Characters